Fallen Rose
by Tenshi7
Summary: Kurama meets a girl and things start to happen from there...good and bad....
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho characters do not belong to me only the story itself and character "Fuyuko" belong to me.

The sky was painted with deep purple, soft orange, and a vibrant yellow. All mixed into one another. The air was gentle, only strong enough to move the small strands of hair on the left and right side of his face. His emerald eyes were fixated on the ground watching leaves fly by across his feet. He had been walking for hours; memories playing in his mind like a movie. He had nowhere to go, and yet he did not want to go anywhere. He wanted to be alone in his own world. 

A half-hour had passed by the time he reached a nearby stream. He moved his tongue across the roof of his mouth. It had seemed to be stuck to his gums from the lack of saliva. He cupped his hands and reach scooped a handful of water and sipped it. A soft hum came from across the silent stream. The melody was sweet and soothing like a lullaby. It reminded him of his mother, how she use to sing him to sleep. He took another sip of the water and went over to whom was humming. It was a young girl. Close to his human age. Her hair was long and white, but borrowed the colors of the sunset. Her face was beautiful from what he could see. She was wearing a gray shirt that exposed her shoulders and nearly fell off her. The dress she wore was black and had been sown many times. On her forearm was a small basket of flowers. With her free hand she picked the flower that stood out the most and placed it within her basket with gentle pull and place. 

He approached her. "Hello there." He said softly. Her heart skipped two beats. His soft hello was like a very fast and loud hi. She turned around holding her heart. "He..hello there." She replied. Her beauty struck him directly in his heart. He nearly stuttered in introducing himself. "Mmmy name is Kurama. I apologize if I startled you." Her eyes were so beautiful. It was as if they told everything about her. "My name is Fuyuko. It is quite alright, I am just not use to having visitors, that is all." She replied looking at his rose red hair, then to lips. 

"Those are very beautiful flowers." He said looking at the basket hanging from the center of her forearm. She glanced at the flowers. "Yes…I need these flowers to…help me with something." She said looking away. "May I ask what?" Kurama asked. "I'm sorry…but I cannot tell you." She answered. 

The sun took its last breath and fell within the earth's crust and the moon took the sun's place and gave off the best light it could. Each star made itself appear across the sky like polka dots on a dress, giving the plain dark sky its uniqueness. "It is nightfall, you should head home Kurama" She said glancing over at him and the sky at the same time. "I have not a home to go to." He said. "There is an extra room in my cabin if you want somewhere to stay." She said with somewhat excitement in her voice. "I do not want to be of any burden to you." Kurama replied to her. "No burden at all. I would love to have some company once in a while even if it is for one night."

With saying that, she led him through the forest up to her cabin. Flowers had been planted on either side of the wooden staircase leading up to her front door. The wood was warped and creaked when one would step upon the edges of it. She opened her door and held it open until Kurama stepped inside. She then pulled the huge piece of wood over the door as an outdated lock. 

"Would you like something to eat Kurama?" Fuyuko asked. Kurama answered her, "No, I am fine thank you." Kurama looked around the room admiring the plant concoctions. His followed across the room and stopped on a white rose. Its beautiful petals blossoming from around each other, the pearl like color coexisting with its green stem. This flower had been placed within a jar filled with an odd looking type of liquid. Fuyuko smiled at Kurama for staring at the white rose for so long. 

"Is there something wrong?" She asked softly interrupting his train of thought. "Nothing, just…well I really love roses…and I have never seen such a beautiful rose before." His reply had pauses in it as his mind kept the images of the rose. "Oh I see." She said quickly. "Well there is a sofa here and food in my kitchen if you need anything. I am going bed...g..goodnight." She said softly closing her door. 

Kurama sat on the couch and glanced out of the medium size window at the pitch-black forest. He removed his rose from his hair located behind his neck. His eyes ran up the rose's stem then to its ruby red petals. How similar the color was to the blood he has spilled over the years. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He then gently placed the rose next to the white one in the jar and went over to the couch. He removed his shoes and then his jacket using it as a blanket to keep him warm. The pillows were homemade. Hand stitched with a scent of flowers on them. He nuzzled his face into the pillow enjoying its comfort. He had just closed his eyes when a small cough could be heard in Fuyuko's room. He slowly raised his head questioning himself rather or not what he heard was true. He went to his feet and knocked on her door with a light knock. The sound echoed through his ears, as there was no reply what so ever. The cough was stronger now, more like a choke. He heard a loud thud. He rammed into the door several times before it gave way and flung open. She was holding her throat squirming on the floor. 

Her hair was tied in one big patterned bond. She was in her underwear and a piece of cloth that was suppose to have been a shirt, but was too big a fell off her revealing most of her breast. It had a new tear near the left strap. The tears streamed from her face on to the floor. Her eyes were squinted and her hand reaching for Kurama; she was suffering. 

Her cough started turning into a gag followed by regurgitation of stomach fluid and some unknown liquid, clear and yet thicker. Kurama darted into the other room. He grabbed his red rose. By time he reentered her room some abstract figure was growing on the floor and Fuyuko was unconscious. The figure began to do what seemed to erect, hovering over her virgin body. "No! Stay away!" Kurama cried emitting his rose whip and slashing the creature simultaneously. The creature shrieked in pain and cowered into the shadows. Kurama restrained the whip. It swayed slowly like serpent waiting for a chance to strike. The whip found it's target and thrust its itself right through where the heart would have been. The thorny exterior ripped through the flesh and traveled through the inside of the creature until it had a hold over every organ. Once it had reached the heart, all at once it squeezed tightly and shredded its insides until there was nothing left. It had all happened in a matter of seconds. 

Kurama looked over at Fuyuko whom was drenched in the slimy substance. Without hesitating he took her into his arms and headed outside to the nearby stream to cleanse her. 


	2. Fallen Rose 2

The character Kurama does not belong to me.  He belongs to the show Yu Yu Hakusho.   Only Fuyuko, any other character, and this story belong to me.   

Where we left off: The thorny exterior ripped through the flesh and traveled through the inside of the creature until it had a hold over every organ.   Once it had reached the heart, all at once it squeezed tightly and shredded its insides until there was nothing left.   It had all happened in a matter of seconds.   

Kurama looked over at Fuyuko whom was drenched in the slimy substance.   Without hesitating he took her into his arms and headed outside to the nearby stream to cleanse her. 

      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The moon's pure light glistened off of the small ripples in the stream.    The forest was silent as if all were watching trying to figure out what was wrong.   Kurama's heart was racing from all the excitement.   He placed her in the stream holding her head so she would not fall backwards.   The stream was shallow but it still could drown someone in her state.   

            He had to remove her clothing in order to tend to any wounds she may have received from the creature that attacked her.   He caught hold to a small piece of his pant leg near his ankle and slit it from there to the mid part of his shin.   He placed the cloth onto a small rock that dug into the ground and made it's place; its home in that very one location and never move.   First he removed her upper clothing and placed it to the side of the stream.   With one arm holding her up, he used his other free hand to remove her underwear.   This was difficult, for one he could lift her to get the under wear from beneath her, and two, because he never held a woman this way before.   Of course his mother held him when he was younger, but he never held someone in his own arms.    

            He soaked the piece of cloth and clutched it so that the water ran down her body.   The water went over the slimy substance washing it into the stream.   He then washed her hair and made sure it was back to its pure silkiness.   He hesitated for a brief moment and closed his eyes firmly and washed between her thighs.   His face was scrunched, not out of disgust but of shame that he touched her there.   He ignored how she felt there, until he felt a gash in her inner upper thigh.   Using his spirit energy he closed the wound.   

            He cleaned her clothes until he could sense the creature's presence in her clothing.   He dried her and clothed her then picked her back up into his arms.   He reached the cabin and closed the door behind him.   He searched the small wooden home for any other presence and did not feel a single vibe.   This time while she was in bed he sat on the floor with legs folded and concentrated on his awareness with hearing.   

            Hours past and the sun slowly rose from the earth's crust.   Outlining the forest with its warm touch.   It welcomed all to feel its warmth.   It crept through the glass shield of the home and onto the bed to which Fuyuko was lying.   The sun caressed her face with a warm gentle hand.   This hand slowly awoke her and she found her self in clean garments and fresh smelling skin.   "What…..what happened?" she said softly looking at her hands and around the room.   Her eyes caught a glimpse of red near the left edge of her bed.   She peered over and looked at Kurama.   He was in the same position he was as the night before.   

            She slowly reached her hand from her side and stroked the back of his head.   She felt his soft red hair and enjoyed how it felt.   The clean and rose scented hair was nothing she ever seen, smelled, or even touched.     
            

            "You are awake now, are you not?" His voice has startled her.   She had not known he was awake.   Her face began to flush over in a deep shade of red as she realized that he known about her feeling his hair.   "I am sorry!" She said quickly "I just was curious as to what your hair felt like." She began to blush more.   "I should be one to apologize…I had to clean all of that filth off of you…and…I am sorry if I touched you and offended you please forgive me."  He was blushing slightly out of the embarrassment that he touched her.   She too started to flush.   It was all interrupted by an unpleasant cough.   She was holding her chest with a strong grasp.   

Kurama looked at her in the face with a worried look in his eyes.   "Are you alright?" He asked patting her on the back.   The coughing stopped, but was followed by teardrops.   

The more she thought about the more tears that wanted to come.   For the first time in her life she met civilization.   For the first time someone showed care as to whether or not she was ok.   For some years she had been alone.   In her mind she could count how many times she would find herself huddled in a dark corner to herself.   No one to pull her out of this lonely state, this state of not being wanted and no one to want.   By time she had came back to her sense she found herself in the bathroom on the floor sobbing.   Her tears made a spot on the small rug three shades darker.   Her tears rolled off her face gently.   

Hours had passed and she had calmed down and they were walking through out the forest side by side.   

"Kurama…what is it like in the world?"

"It is interesting, yet there are some things that one could live with out."

"I always wanted to know…"

"Do you know your way out of the forest to actually go to a big city?"

"Yes…but I want to stay where I was growing up.   Besides meeting you 

  has opened my mind some."

They both smiled at each other and continued walking.   She not turned around for a split second when her foot was caught within a tree root that was arched out of the ground.   It has been covered with leaves and other pieces of wood such as twigs.   Kurama quickly grabbed her within grasp before she fell to the ground.   She had her fingers curled into the fabric of the jacket.   The side of Fuyuko's face was on the chest of Kurama's.   She began to fluster again realizing the position she was in.   He was so warm to her and she was warm to him.   Their warmth was in favor of the other.   Their hearts were pounding fast and breathing became slight fast.   She leaned her face closer to his.   Their eyes were chained on the others.   She slowly closed her eyes her lips pressing on his.   His eyes widened a bit.   He went slightly tensed.   He relaxed himself and parted his lips returning the kiss she placed on his lips.   The gentle blow of the wind blew their hair to and fro their faces.   The often ticklish moved made by their hair when it was touch their face was ignore.   The sun shined its most comforting warmth on them, which made the kiss more loving.   

Their faces parted breaking the long awaited taste of each other.   She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with all she had to give.   He returned the hug with just the same amount of emotion.   They began to walk back towards her cabin.   She looked at him into his eyes.   "Kurama…" she called to him softly.   "Yes?" he answered her.   "Would…would you ever give your self to a woman such as me?" she continued her question with her eyes closed wondering if he knew what she meant, and wishing that if he did the answer would be yes.   "What do you mean?" he asked not knowing what she was referring to.   "Would you ever love a woman…that is like me…could you ever love me…could you ever show me the love my father gave to my mother…" Her heart was racing.   She was afraid and yet she felt safe with Kurama.   From the first time she saw his face she knew how gentle he was.   Tears were falling from her face.   The sun's reflection made when sparkle as they flew to the ground from her face.   "Yes…I would" He wiped the tears from her face.   

He was frightened.   He had never had such strong emotions for someone the way he did for Fuyuko.   He fell deeply in love with her on the first day he set eyes on her.   The love he had for her made another feeling within his body, the feeling of meeting her before.  As though they were destined to be together.   

They headed back to the cabin in each other's arms.   Their hearts were pacing fast.   Their stomachs were full of the feeling of something inside.   They slowly entered Fuyuko's room and closed the door behind them.      


	3. Fallen Rose 3

The character Kurama does not belong to me only the story and the character Fuyuko belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where we left off: They headed back to the cabin in each other's arms. Their hearts were pacing fast. Their stomachs were full of the feeling of something inside. They slowly entered Fuyuko's room and closed the door behind them.

_______________________________________________________________________

The sun once again painted the sky with its signature colors. It gave off the best light it could and now it was time for it cast it self on another part of the world and let the moon take its place. The small cabin in the isolated forest was silent. Their footsteps echoed throughout the wooden dwelling. The home was shadowy; it would have been difficult to see anything had not the sun's rays shown through the windows. 

Fuyuko laid herself down on her mattress unbuttoning her blouse. Her fingers slowly unfolded the buttons from the small slits of the shirt. Each button, after being unfastened, revealed more of skin, her pure beautiful soft skin. She sat up to continue to unbutton herself. Kurama sat next to her undoing his fastened jacket. Fuyuko slowly pulled his shirt from over his head. Her eyes fell on where his heart was. She placed the side of her face against it feeling his warm body temperature, and hearing his heart beat. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair placing small kisses on the top of her scalp. She lifted her head placed a warm kiss on his cheek. The kiss was followed by another; this one closer to his mouth. He parted his lips and allowed himself to kiss back. This time the kiss was deeper than before. She slowly slipped her tongue on top of his. A streak of blush went across his face as he wrapped his tongue around hers. The kiss was warm and passionate. 

The sun began to go further into the ground, and began casting else where, making the shadows stretch even more. The only thing they saw now were themselves. Their bodies outlined in the darkness on each curve. Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly slipped her blouse from off her upper torso fully revealing her breast. She began to go slightly red as softly he kissed between her chests. She closed her eyes as he softly kissed one of them then gently bit the same one. The sensitivity of bosoms made her give out a slight groan of pleasure. He continued the same process with the opposite one. Then moved down to kissing her belly. She lifted his head and began to kiss him once again. 

She began to unbuckle his pants. She slowly pulled down the zipper to reveal his underwear. She began to blush pulling one of his pant legs. He undid the small fold on her dress that made it stay up and held it over the floor. He let it go and it fell to the floor with no sound. She had removed his pants and they both were in their underwear. The sun had left them and the only source of light was the moon's light shade of blue that had peered through the glass window of the room. The birds went into resting and night creatures came out to play their part in nature. No sound was heard from outside. The stream was silent as always the trees kept still and no wind blew between them. 

Fuyuko went backwards slowly and ended up lying down. Their underwear had been slid off of each other's waist. Her eyes followed Kurama as he placed himself on top of her. His arms came down by her side and his eyes fell upon hers. She was breathing hastily while heart was pounding. Kurama was the same as her. He lowered his upper body closer to hers. He slowly entered himself into her. Her arms became stronger and more tense as they clasped themselves around his back muscles. The sharp and clear moan escaped from her mouth. 

He paused and looked at her in the eyes. "Did...did I hurt you?" He asked in a low tone of voice. "No...please...go on" she replied looking him back in the eyes. Slowly he entered himself back into her. Her sensitive flesh had gotten use to the feeling. It made he moan more out the pleasure. She could not help but to hold him closer and tighter as he kept the same motion. 

Kurama's member began pierce with in her flesh even more. The feeling of him going within and away from her inner sanctuary made her tingle and nearly go paralyzed. Their bodies rubbed on top of each other, creating the friction that started perspiration. 

She kissed his cheek and lips and he kissed her forehead and lips. A strange feeling began to form between them. Every moment of motion made this feeling become even stronger. The feeling had reached its peek when Kurama went deep as he could into Fuyuko. The both of them released simultaneously. Kurama lowered his exhausted body fully on top of hers. She held him closely and tight as tears went down her face. She wanted him to remain inside her for forever. She enjoyed the feeling of Kurama's self. She kissed the top of his head and slowly went into slumber. 

The sun bathed itself within Fuyuko's room. Kurama awakened and felt next to him to find a small piece of paper...

__

Love...is the most beautiful thing...and feeling. You have shown me what love is. I would spend the rest of my life with you. Please...take me with you. Take me where ever you go. I want to only be with you. 

Forgive me! I kept something from you...my human form is...up. I will die...please do not mourn my death. Do not try and find me to cure me...just...let me die and watch over you. Let me be your guardian angel. I will always share my heart's desire to love with you. Good bye...I am sorry...

The single tear fell...

Upon the top of her hand. It ran down her clutched fist to her dress. In her opposite hand was the white rose from before. It's beauty match that of hers. It's/her soft white colored petals/hair gave off a such a beautiful sight. Its/her emerald green stem/eyes was the source of its/her soul. A magnificent species indeed...

_He began to run faster...faster...faster...he had to say goodbye. One more kiss...one more hug...one more moment of being in each other's arms. It was the first time he ever felt this way. He did not know how to react to this all happening at once._

Her body began to fade away into the wind the rose remained the same. Her lower torso had disappeared. Her tears fell as she faded. They did not reach the ground. She faded completely away. Nothing remained as Kurama stopped and saw the final part of her face diminished into the air. 

_No whimpering sound or sniffled sound escaped from his throat. The tears fell rapidly and so did he as he fell onto his hands and knees. The strands of hair covered his face as he cried...silently. He found the rose...the beautiful white rose. He took his rose and hers and put them together. They fused and became one. Red and white petals with a green stem. They were together....forever.........._

The End... 


End file.
